Fushigi Akugi
by akumaNakago
Summary: Krótko mówiąc: jeśli coś ma pójść źle, na pewno pójdzie. Już Nakago tego dopilnuje...
1. Część pierwsza

Generał ubierał się niespiesznie. Starannie dociągnął paski przy zbroi, dokładnie pozapinał wszystkie haftki i pedantycznie powiązał sznureczki w idealnie równe kokardki. W końcu teatralnym gestem zarzucił na ramiona płaszcz, którego kolor bezbłędnie współgrał z błękitem jego oczu. Materiał załopotał melodramatycznie, co słysząc mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. _Szkoda, że nikt mnie teraz nie widzi..._ - pomyślał z żalem. Jego i tak szeroki już uśmiech rozciągnął się znacznie, kiedy wojownik wyobraził sobie, jakie zrobiłby wrażenie, gdyby tylko miał jakichkolwiek widzów.

Och, był z siebie bardzo zadowolony tego wieczora. Podstęp udał się znakomicie i zadziwiająco naiwna służebnica czerwonopiórego ptaszydła - jak lubił nazywać boga-opiekuna Kounan - dała się nabrać bez żadnego specjalnego wysiłku z jego strony. Może cała akcja przebiegła nie do końca tak, jak sobie zaplanował, jednak skutek był adekwatny do zamierzonego. Teraz już nic nie stanie na mu przeszkodzie do spełnienia jego odwiecznego marzenia...

Nakago, głównodowodzący wojsk najludniejszego znanego państwa, generał największej armii wszechczasów, najpotężniejszy spośród siedmiu obrońców służebnicy Seiryuu, wszechmocnego ("Już niedługo" - myślał mężczyzna skrycie. - "Już bardzo niedługo...") boga-smoka, a niebawem pan i władca całego świata (ale, wiecie, nie mówcie o tym nikomu. bo to jest tajemnica), skoczył z radości pod sufit, krzesząc hołubce obcasami swoich oficerskich butów. Roześmiał się zaczem donośnie, podpierając się pod boki zwiniętymi w pięści dłońmi i bezwiednie wyginając do tyłu. Niezdrowy rechot rozdarł nocną ciszę, płosząc śpiące w okolicznych krzewach stada niewielkich gryzoni.

Tama jakby zwątpił, aleć się nie przeląkł. Nie był wszak pospolitym trawożercą, lecz nieustraszonym myśliwym, który właśnie prowadził przyjaciela swego człowieka ku jego ukochanej. Na wszelki wypadek zwolnił jednak nieco, oglądając się za siebie i szukając wzrokiem owego mężczyzny, jakim powodował. A że ten sapał jak miech kowalski jakowy, kot szybciej nawet usłyszał go, niż zobaczył. Był niedaleko. Ale i tak lepiej chwilę jeszcze poczekać...

Tymczasem chłodne powietrze poniosło w dal niepokojący śmiech, który podążył w nieznane, strasząc bojaźliwych i znacznie przyczyniając się do powstania kolejnych przerażających opowieści o upiorach polujących nocami na skraju pustyni. Generał dzielnie przełknął ślinę, usiłując pozbyć się kłującego bólu gardła, jaki narodził się przed chwilą, nie wiadomo jak, skąd i dlaczego. Uśmiechał się nadal szeroko, jako że wielkiemu wojownikowi nie wypada zdradzać wyrazem twarzy odczuwanego dyskomfortu. Krople potu pojawiły się na czole mężczyzny, kiedy pomyślał z niepokojem, że tak samo pewnie będzie musiał się uśmiechać z piersią przebitą na wylot. Cóż, takiż los żołnierza. Albo i nie. Już on się postara, żeby nie. Ma teraz praktycznie wszystkie atuty w garści, zwycięstwo jest właściwie pewne. Przez głowę przemknęła mu niepokojąca myśl, którą jednak zaraz pogonił w ślad za swoim upiornym rechotem. Wolał bowiem nie pamiętać, że gra w karty nigdy nie szła mu za dobrze.

Wreszcie Nakago porzucił rozmyślania na rzecz działania, skutkiem czego dał kilka kroków do przodu, co umiejscowiło go tuż przed pledem udającym skrzydło drzwi. Postał tam krótką chwilę, po czym spojrzał przez ramię, by raz jeszcze rzucić okiem na leżący w głębi namiotu dowód swojego sukcesu. Rzeczony dowód jednakowoż występował wyłącznie z postaci nóg, jako że reszta dowodu wstydliwie skryła się za przepierzeniem. Rzeczywiście, mało zachęcający był to widok, toteż nie sposób było długo się na niego gapić. Odwracając się na powrót ku wyjściu z namiotu, generał w szybkim tempie uczynił kilka istotnych rzeczy, mianowicie: zmarkotniał nieco (za sprawą omawianej wyżej marności wyglądu dowodu), wzruszył z niechęcią ramionami, podrapał się po głowie, chuchnął na dłoń, po czym ją powąchał, by sprawdzić woń oddechu, tą samą dłonią przyklepał włosy na czubku głowy, założył hełm, a wreszcie ponownie uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Koniec końców odchylił wzorzysty pled (wiecie, ten udający skrzydło drzwi) i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, szczerząc się radośnie. I tak mu już zostało...

Stojąc przed namiotem spieszony wojownik zastanawiał się, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Suszący mu zęby chłodny wiaterek mówił całkiem wyraźnie, że do świtu zostało jeszcze sporo czasu, zaczem oczekiwany transport nie zjawi się zapewne zbyt szybko. Szeroki wyszczerz przeszkadzał Nakago w krzywieniu się, nie pozostało mu więc nic innego, jak z radosnym wyrazem twarzy rozmyślać nad powodem, dla którego odesłał wszystkie wierzchowce razem z resztą ekipy poszukiwawczej. Namiot został, konie poszły. Hmmm... Na pewno miało to jakiś cel, tylko jaki? Przecież ta naiwniaczka, której udawał, że służy, nawet nie umie jeździć wierzchem, więc dodatkowy zwierzak pod siodło był jej równie potrzebny, jak krowa. A właściwie krowa byłaby bardziej przydatna, gdyż słabość tzw. 'pani Yui' do mleka była szeroko znana. Jego koń zaś nawet nie był klaczą... Łzy pociekły wartkim strumieniem po twarzy generała kapiąc z jego górnej wargi na zęby i spływając dalaj wprost do obolałego wciąż gardła, gdy w spazmach cichego (tym razem) śmiechu wyobraził sobie, jak legendarna służebnica Sairyuu usiłuje wydoić bojowego ogiera. Zaiste, chciałby coś takiego zobaczyć.

Jednakże to dziwne, że Soi jeszcze nie ma. Przecież kto jak kto, ale ona świetnie powinna wiedzieć, jak dobry jest Nakago w 'tych sprawach'. Z drugiej jednak strony pośpiech najczęściej nie jest wskazany... w 'tych sprawach' - i jego wierna, doświadczona kurtyzana raczej doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Może więc po prostu chce mu dać tyle czasu, ile generał potrzebuje, żeby się zabawić? Zabawić? Z tym dzieciakiem, tam, w namiocie? Śmiechu warte. Albo płaczu, jak kto woli. Nakago nie miał w tej kwestii dużego wyboru, gdyż kurcz, który opanował jego szczęki, żadnej swobody mu nie pozostawiał. Szczerząc radośnie zęby i jednocześnie marszcząc gniewnie brwi, szacowny generał monstrualnej armii wyglądał doprawdy dziwnie, kiedy tak wspinał się powoli na pobliskie wzgórze, by z tego nieznacznego podwyższenia obserwować okolicę, wypatrując podwody. Podążając ku szczytowi pagórka nadal łamał sobie głowę nad zasadniczym problemem, czy przedłużająca się nieobecność Soi jest dowodem szacunku, jaki dziewczyna żywi dla jego zdolności w 'tych sprawach', czy może wręcz przeciwnie. Pogrążony w głębokich rozmyślaniach nad różnymi ciekawymi torturami (tak na wszelki wypadek), mężczyzna nie usłyszał ani głośnego tupotu, ani, co dziwniejsze, porażającego charczenia zbliżającego się świńskim truchtem podrostka. Wpakował się praktycznie prosto na niego. Na... NIEGO?!


	2. Część druga

_Tamahome_ - syknął w zakamarkach swego pokręconego umysłu Nakago, omal nie rozdeptując kręcącego mu się pod nogami kota. Naturalnie nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos: dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności syczenie nie wychodziło mu zbyt dobrze, kiedy szczerzył zęby. Co przecież cały czas robił. - _Następnym razem_ - obiecał sobie wojownik, w milczeniu odskakując od wrośniętego nagle w ziemię przeciwnika - _nie będę się tak głupio uśmiechał bez powodu. Następnym razem_ - myślał generał, patrząc na zdumioną minę wroga - _zachowam powagę bez względu na radość, jaką sprawi mi to, co wtedy zrobię. Następnym razem_ - dumał mężczyzna, obserwując kulającego się w kurzu gościńca nastolatka - _nie zrobię z siebie pośmiewiska. Następnym razem... A może tak nie będzie „następnego razu"?..._

- Dość tego! - krzyknął Nakago znienacka. Tamahome znieruchomiał na moment, po czym z trudem podniósł się na nogi, oboma rękoma podtrzymując wciąż podskakujący brzuch. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał zgięty wpół, walcząc o oddech i z determinacją próbując uspokoić się nieco. Kiedy wreszcie wyprostował się wystarczająco, by móc spojrzeć w twarz wyższego mężczyzny, resztki jego dobrego humoru natychmiast uleciały z nocną bryzą. Oczy generała Kutou miotały bowiem błyskawice, podczas gdy jego wciąż wyszczerzone zęby zaciskały się z mrożącym krew w żyłach zgrzytaniem. Już nie było się z czego śmiać: wściekłość w lodowato niebieskich oczach w połączeniu z szerokim uśmiechem na urodziwym obliczu nadawały twarzy wojownika wyraz wręcz przerażający. Widok ten podziałał na Tamahome, jak kubeł zimnej wody albo, równie zimny, *specjał Nuriko*. Chłopak przypomniał sobie, po co zjawił się w tym miejscu, i wreszcie ze zgrozą skonstatował, naprzeciwko kogo stoi. Nakago... Co tu u robi Nakago?!

- Co tu robisz, Nakago?! - okrzyk przerażonego zdziwienia wręcz pchał się na usta Tamahome. Nastolatek wiedział jednak, że to nie jego teraz pora, by mówić. Więc milczał.

Stojący mimo generał Kutou milczał takoż. Albowiem był zajęty. Mianowicie z upojeniem wpatrywał się w zbaraniały - i to baranem idącym na rzeź - wyraz twarzy przeciwnika. Kontemplował urokliwy grymas w ciszy i skupieniu, jak należy, przedłużając chwilę nieziemskiej przyjemności w nieskończoność.

Wszechogarniający bezruch przerwało nagle niespodziewane syknięcie, dobiegające, zdawałoby się, znikąd i zewsząd. Nakago wzdrygnął się i jakby oprzytomniał. Wróciła mu też pamięć. Albo coś w jej rodzaju...

- E... - zagaił inteligentnie.

- Eeee... - powtórzył z lekkim napięciem w głosie, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

- Aha. Racja - stwierdził stanowczo. - Zatem... - powrócił wzrokiem do stojącego naprzeciwko wyrostka.

- Tamahome - rzekł generał, ów przystojny, błękitno odziany blondyn, z krzywym uśmieszkiem na urokliwych ustach. - Czyż nie pojechałeś do Sairou z całą resztą?

- Nakago! - warknął w odpowiedzi ciemnowłosy chłopczyna, tonem nieuchronnie przywodzącym na myśl podręcznikowego małoletniego mordercę.

- Dobrze wyglądasz - uznał starszy, za nic mając dźwięczącą w głosie przeciwnika sugestię nadciągających tortur. Z prawdziwą rozkoszą ciągnął dalej. - Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że niedawno i cała twoja rodzina, i jeden z towarzyszy stracili życie.

- Ty... - warkot Tamahome omal nie przerodził się w skowyt. Jak miło było to słyszeć... - Demonie!

- I kto to mówi... - zachichotał cienko Nakago, widząc rozbłyskujący na czole oponenta ognisty znak, który barwą nieodmiennie kojarzył mu się z rozdeptanym pomidorem. Znaczeniem niekoniecznie. - Demonek, demonek, demonek... - szydził generał, wskazującym palcem prawej ręki niemalże dotykając twarzy chłopaka.

Tamahome tak mocno wybałuszył oczy, że o mało mi z orbit nie wyleciały. Żuchwa bezwładnie opadła mu prawie na piersi, a ręce zadyndały u boków jakby był zepsutą drewnianą kukiełką. Cofnął się kilka kroków i z miną wyrażającą szczere powątpiewanie zaczął bezczelnie wlepiać gały w wyśmiewającego go wojownika. Doprawdy, nie można tego inaczej nazwać. Po prostu: bezczelnie.

- No, i czego się gapisz? - zapytał zdegustowany Nakago, przestając jednocześnie wskazywać palcem pomidorowe znamię. - Człowieka nie widziałeś w tym swoim Kounan?

- Już koniec? - zapytał chłopak, wymigując się tym samym od odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie. I, nie czekając na potwierdzenie, kontynuował: - Demonie! - wrzasnął. Jednocześnie znak na jego czole ponownie zajaśniał ogniem. Ignorując tym razem całkowicie ewentualną reakcję przeciwnika, rzucił się do przodu.

Generał nie wysilał się. Odstąpił pół kroku w bok i szarżujący młodzian sam nadział się na wystawioną pięść. Beztalencie. Doprawdy, nie można tego inaczej nazwać. Po prostu: beztalencie.

- Ten twój duch bojowy też ci dzisiaj nie pomoże, dzieciaku - uświadomił antagonistę wojownik Seiryuu z osłabiającą nonszalancją. Tamahome zsunął się bezwładnie z pięści generała i padł przed nim na kolana, prawą dłoń przyciskając do obolałego żołądka, lewą zaś wspierając się o ziemię, by nie paść na twarz. A mógłby. Choć już na klęczkach, z kornie pochyloną głową i wzrokiem wlepionym w pył ścieżki, wyglądał całkiem przyzwoicie. Jak poddany oddający cześć władcy. Albo jak wierny, składający pokłon swemu bogu. Słowem: tak, jak niebawem będą wyglądali wszyscy ludzie stający przed Nakago. Widok całkiem na miejscu.

Generał był zadowolony.

- Dziewczyna, której szukasz, jest w jurcie - powiedział łaskawie. Po co ma się chłopak męczyć, niech już wie. Za tak ujmujący wyraz służalczości coś mu się przecież należy, prawda? A i jego ukochaną można by pochwalić - niewiele, żeby się niewolnik nie podniecał za bardzo. Jeszcze mu zaszkodzi. Nakago przywołał w pamięci chwile spędzone ze służebnicą Suzaku.

- Jej skóra jest naprawdę piękna - rzekł w zamyśleniu, starając się przypomnieć sobie więcej szczegółów. Ach, no tak, racja. - Myślałem o niej wcześniej, że jest jeszcze dzieckiem... - ciągnął z wysiłkiem generał, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że klęcząca przed nim marionetka już jakby mniej chyli głowę. Pogrążony w rozpamiętywaniu jedynej cechy, jaką u tej dziewczyny można by podziwiać, Nakago odwrócił się na pięcie i podążył z powrotem w stronę namiotu. Czy aby na pewno dobrze pamięta? Musi to sprawdzić!

Ale! Przecież nie może zostawić Tamahome tak bez wyłuszczenia sensu wypowiedzi. Choć to niby tylko Tamahome, więc po co mu cokolwiek tłumaczyć? Z drugiej strony: to przecież tylko Tamahome, bez wyjaśnienia nie zrozumie. Generał zatrzymał się więc niechętnie i rzucił przez ramię:

- ...jednak jej ciało jest już bardzo kobiece - z uśmiechem dokończył wcześniejszą myśl.

Chłopak patrzył mu w oczy wzrokiem chorej owcy. Co jest, jak rany, na wsi się dzieciak wychował, czy co?! To baran, to owca... - jak można tak wyglądać?!

- Miaka - wyszeptała owca ludzkim głosem.

- Tak, tak, Miaka, Miaka - zdegustowany Nakago machnął ręką kilka razy i ponownie ruszył ku namiotowi. Odwracając, oczywiście, wcześniej głowę we właściwym kierunku, nie chciał się przecież potknąć i przewrócić. Nie mógł być z tej przyczyny naocznym świadkiem tego, co działo się za jego plecami...

Poszedł. A właściwie szedł. Idzie tak sobie i idzie..., a tam, z tyłu, Tamahome coś mamrocze pod nosem. Coś jakby...: *Co jej zrobiłeś*?... Ech, nieważne.

Poszedł. A właściwie szedł. No dobrze: zrobił kilka kroków. A tam, z tyłu, zaczęło mu nagle coś syczeć. I był to syk znacznie głośniejszy, niż ten poprzedni, przez wszystkich już pewnie zapomniany. Takiego syku jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał... Intrygujące. Ale nie wystarczająco.

Poszedł. A właściwie szedł. Niezbyt daleko zaszedł, kiedy ów syk nieznany przerodził się w dźwięk raczej charakterystyczny, acz w przyrodzie niespotykany. Dźwięk trudny do zdefiniowania. Jednak w tej samej chwili nastąpiły dźwięki do nazwania łatwe. Określa się je zwykle bowiem prosto: ludzka mowa. A brzmiała ona tak:

- CO TY JEJ ZROBIŁEŚ?!

- To nudne - chciał powiedzieć Nakago, wobec czego zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Kiedy zaś to uczynił, zdziwienie odebrało mu mowę. Ludzką.

Tam, z tyłu, stał Tamahome. Właśnie: nie klęczał, tylko stał. Bezczelny. Poza tym wyglądał dość dziwnie. Coś jakby miał z włosami... - pojaśniały i wydłużyły się; generał poczuł deja vu, miał wrażenie, że coś podobnego gdzieś już widział... I jeszcze znak na czole dzieciaka, on też zdawał się być inny, niż zwykle... No i w dodatku ten stojący tam z tyłu Tamahome gromadził energię w sposób zadziwiający dla takiego beztalencia! Szybko ją gromadził. Szybko ją zgromadził. I jeszcze szybciej ją posłał. Wprost przed siebie. Czyli prosto w przeciwnika. W dodatku, na Seiryuu!, nawet trafił!...

Nakago trzymał się za spalone ramię. Był zdumiony. Był zaskoczony. Był... WŚCIEKŁY! Jak on śmiał! Jego piękny, krągły bark, źródło jego dumy i radości (a przynajmniej jedno ze źródeł). Cudownie gładka, alabastrowa skóra, prężne mięśnie, idealna rzeźba... A teraz? Kawał przypieczonego mięcha, swą bezkształtnością przywodzący na myśl sknoconą przed laty cesarską kolację. Kucharz słono zapłacił za swój błąd: musiał zjeść całą pieczeń na oczach świętującego dworu. Po czym został ścięty - na oczach świętującego dworu. Tamahome też zapłaci, już generał tego dopilnuje. Konsumpcja tym razem nie wchodzi w grę; lepiej mieć ramię spalone, niż nie mieć go wcale. Zresztą Soi niezwłocznie je wyleczy, kiedy tylko będzie nieco wolnego czasu na *te sprawy*. Znajdzie się inny sposób. I to bardzo prędko. Tym razem nikt nie przeszkodzi Nakago w dokonaniu zemsty, tym razem są tu tylko we dwójkę, tym razem nie ma szans, by ktokolwiek mógł się wtrącić. Zwłaszcza jeśli trochę się pospieszy. Zatem...

Pod nienormalnie jasną grzywką najpotężniejszego wojownika pośród wcielonych konstelacji Seiryuu, ponad jego nienaturalnie jasnymi brwiami - krótko mówiąc: na środku czoła - rozbłysnął jeskrawo błękitny znak serca. Powietrze jakby zagotowało się, choć było to raczej wrażenie pozostające w sferze subiektywnych doznań duchowych, bowiem w rzeczywistości okolicę nadal chłodził przyjemny nocny wiaterek. Bez trudu jednak dawało się spostrzec, że coś się szykuje. Myszkujące niedaleko gryzonie zamarły w przeczuciu nadchodzącego niebezpieczeństwa. Drapieżne ptaki znieruchomiały na swoich stanowiskach widokowych, skąd wypatrywały plączącej się po okolicy kolacji. Węże w panice uciekły pod najbliższe kamienie, z bezpiecznych kryjówek obserwując rozwój wydarzeń. Tama zmrużył czujnie oczy, nastroszył sierść na grzbiecie i, przypadłszy brzuchem do ziemi, tyłem wycofał się na z góry upatrzone pozycje. W końcu w sytuacji tak jakby zorientował się również przedstawiciel ostatniego szczebla drabiny pokarmowej: człowiek.

Stojący naprzeciwko pałającego nieziemską energią przeciwnika, Tamahome nagle, a niespodziewanie, po raz kolejny uzmysłowił sobie, gdzie jest i co robi. Szalona wściekłość znienacka porzuciła jego ciało i duszę, wyparta przez rosnące w zastraszającym tempie czyste, nieskalane myślą przerażenie. Opuścił dziwnie drżące ręce i cofnął się o krok. Potem o drugi. I trzeci... pół trzeciego. Albo i mniej. Jakkolwiek by nie było, trzeciego kroku młodociany obrońca służebnicy Suzaku dokończyć nie zdołał. W tym właśnie bowiem momencie Nakago uśmiechnął się zjadliwie, wyciągnął przed siebie szczupłe dłonie o wysmukłych palcach i cisnął całą zebraną moc w antagonistę. Skwiercząca kula niebieskiego światła pomknęła z zastraszającą prędkością równolegle do powierzchni ziemi, pozostawiając za sobą wypalony szlak. Do namierzonego obiektu daleko nie miała. Mgnienie oka nie minęło, a już zadowolony ze swej celności generał Kutou mógł obserwować, jak jego pocisk trafia w środek piersi chłopaka. I wybucha. Eksplozja rzuciła w przestworza bezwładnym ciałem wyrostka niczym szmacianą lalką. Krótka a gwałtowna kariera nieopierzonego lotnika zakończyła się na samym środku piaszczystej ścieżyny, gdzie plątanina rąk, nóg i czego tam jeszcze zwaliła się z głuchym łomotem, wzbijając niezwykle efektowne obłoki kurzu.

Zdawać by się mogło, że nawet powietrze zamarło ze zgrozy.


	3. Część trzecia

Nakago skrzywił z niesmakiem usta: chyba nieco przesadził z siłą ognia... Tamahome był jednak dość lekki i w rezultacie poniosło go odrobinę za daleko. Teraz generał będzie się musiał ładny kawałek przejść, by nasycić oczy upragnionym widokiem. Ależ! Nie można przecież pozwolić, żeby owa drobna niedogodność zepsuła tak udany dzień! A właściwie noc. Nakago uśmiechnął się ponownie, tym razem lekko ironicznie, kiedy podchodził do spreparowanego własnoręcznie trupa. Spojrzał z góry na nieruchome zwłoki i z satysfakcją poklepał delikatnie własne poparzone ramię, gratulując sobie w duchu artystycznego zacięcia. To, co niedawno było Tamahome, leżało teraz na plecach w resztkach tlącej się koszuli (spodnie, na szczęście?, nie ucierpiały zbytnio - cóż to byłby za widok!). Kompletnie zwęglona czaszka szczerzyła popękane od żaru zęby, pustymi oczodołami gapiąc się w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Lewej ręce brakowało dłoni, prawą urwało nawet wyżej, bo tuż pod łokciem. A przez dziurę w klatce piersiowej pewnie można by patrzeć na wylot; gdyby przez nią spojrzeć, oczywiście. I gdyby nadpalone wnętrzności spłynęły do brzucha, gdzie pierwotnie było ich miejsce. Od pasa w dół za to ciało wyglądało na niemal nienaruszone - ale co komu po samych nogach z przyległościami? (o ile nie jest nekrofilem, naturalnie; tej aberracji jednakże w niniejszej historii szczęśliwie nie stwierdzono)

Grom z ciemnego, acz pozbawionego chmur, nieba uderzył kilkanaście kroków za plecami Nakago, wyrzucając w powietrze pacyny ziemi wielkości pięści dorosłego mężczyzny. Dwie takie grudy doleciały aż do generała. Przy czym jedna uderzyła go w zraniony bark, podczas gdy druga trafiła idealnie w środek czoła jego byłego przeciwnika, rozpryskując się na nim w malowniczy kleks. Po części rozbawiony, bardziej jednak zirytowany, wojownik chwycił dłonią za obolałe ramię i odwrócił się na pięcie, twarzą ku nadciągającej nawałnicy. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był niezbyt głęboki, acz rzucający się w oczy, krater, powstały ni stąd, ni zowąd, w samym centrum rozległej plamy wypalonej trawy. Czyli dokładnie tam, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał Tamahome. Który teraż leżał gdzie indziej. Ale to detal.

Następnym widokiem, jaki przykuł jego wzrok, dla odmiany ruchomym, były dwa galopujące konie. Przy czym jeden gnał z pustym siodłem, a drugi wręcz przeciwnie.

- Nakago! - krzyknęła Soi, pewnie trzymająca się na grzbiecie swojej klaczy. - Szybko, wsia...a...da...aj... - dokończyła ciszej, jąkając się ze zdumienia.

- Lepiej uważaj, bo sobie język przygryziesz! - zawołał wesoło generał, który w natłoku tak zajmujących zdarzeń zdążył zapomnieć o wcześniejszych podejrzeniach względem jej osoby. Odwrócił się zaczem z powrotem ku swej poczerniałej ofierze - jeszcze przecież nie zdążył nacieszyć się tym cudownym widokiem...

Soi delikatnie ścisnęła kolanami boki dosiadanej kasztanki, powoli zwalniając, żeby wrażliwy rumak bojowy Nakago, którego wodze trzymała w ręku, spokojnie mógł się dostosować do nowej prędkości. Cokolwiek się tu wydarzyło, zdecydowanie nie zmuszało do pośpiesznej ucieczki. Jadąc już stępa wojowniczka poprowadziła oba wierzchowce ku stojącemu niedaleko dowódcy, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu uparcie wlepiającemu wzrok pod własne nogi. Po chwili zobaczyła również ów *powód* - zaiste, na tyle dziwny, że na jego widok omal nie spadła z siodła. Trzęsąc się jak w gorączce, dziewczyna zsunęła się z grzbietu konia i niepewnie stanęła przy boku swego kochanka.

- Co to jest? - spytała słabo, drżącą dłonią wskazując jakieś miejsce tuż przed sobą.

- Trup - odparł spokojnie Nakago, trącając nogą zwęgloną czaszkę. Która jeszcze na tyle zachowała swój kulisty kształt, że odwróciła się nieco, powracając zresztą zaraz do poprzedniej pozycji.

Soi milczała.

- Zwłoki - kontynuował generał, ponownie z lekka kopiąc pozostałości głowy, zachowujące się za każdym razem tak samo. - Nieboszczyk - wyjaśniał dalej, wciąż nie uświadczając żadnej reakcji towarzyszki. Po czym znowu potraktował butem zwieńczenie szyi leżącego. - Denat - oczywistym było, że naczelny wódz wojsk Kutou odebrał staranne wykształcenie i słownictwo miał raczej bogate. Zamiłowanie do kopania miał również...

- To widzę - wykrztusiła wreszcie dziewczyna, z cichą nadzieją, że Nakago przestanie się znęcać nad przedmiotem *rozmowy*, kiedy zakończy wymieniać różne określenia dla tego zjawiska. Nadzieja okazała się płonna: generał nadal, z wyrazem skończonego szczęścia na twarzy, trącał nogą kulającą się czaszkę. Wyglądał jak zachwycone dziecko, które dorwało się do ulubionego sportu po długim okresie przymusowego postu. Soi dostrzegała to kątem oka, cały czas bowiem wpatrzona była w widowisko rozgrywające się pod dwiema parami nóg. _Może gdyby się tak nie ruszała..._ - pomyślała z roztargnieniem. Od jakiegoś czasu ona również czuła przemożną ochotę kopnięcia natrętnej głowy. Widok obracających się w tę i nazad pustych oczodołów działał zdecydowanie hipnotycznie...

Dziewczyna z trudem odwróciła wzrok od rozdającej szerokie uśmiechy bezskórej twarzy. Gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową (własną), usiłując pozbyć się szumu w uszach i obrazu dwóch czarnych dziur tkwiących w wiecznie kręcącej się, równie czarnej, kuli. _Nie, nie... Co to ja miałam...?_

- Widzę przecież, że to jest denat, trup, zwłoki, nieboszczyk i ciało w dodatku - odparła w końcu w miarę pewnym głosem, całą siłą woli walcząc z uparcie kierującymi się ku ziemi oczami (własnymi). - Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, kto to był ZANIM stał się denatem, trupem, nieboszczykiem i czym tam jeszcze - dokończyła zdecydowanie, wydając w duchu westchnienie głębokiem ulgi. Pustynny krajobraz nawet jej się podobał.

- Tamahome - lakonicznie oświecił ją Nakago, wciąż pochłonięty tym samym zajęciem.

- Jak to... Tamahome...? - Soi zmartwiała. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że zabiłeś TAMAHOME?!

- Chcę powiedzieć, że zabiłem Tamahome - potwierdził. - Że zrobiłem z niego skwarkę. Pieczyste. Chociaż nie sądzę, żeby był specjalnie smaczny... - zadumał się krótko nad kwestią kulinarną, co nie przeszkadzało mu nadal rytmicznie kopać czaszkę wspomnianego wyżej zabitego Tamahome i obserwować, jak ta uparcie za każdym razem wraca do pozycji wyjściowej.

- Ale... - jęknęła dziewczyna z rozpaczą w głosie.

- O, tak - ciągnął jej kochanek, będący na etapie niezwracania na nic uwagi. - Zabiłem Tahahome. I chcę to powiedzieć. Chciałem to mówić od dawna, ale wtedy to byłoby kłamstwo. Nie żeby to miało jakieś szczególne znaczenie, jednak... - zamyślił się na chwilę. Krótką chwilę. - Ale teraz - podkreślił wojownik zdecydowanym tonem - teraz mogę już twierdzić tak z całą stanowczością, czyż nie? - Wskazał palcem zwęglone ciało, celując gdzieś w środek wypalonej w piersiach dziury. - Teraz mogę to powiedzieć, więc będę to mówić. Każdemu. Czy będzie chciał słuchać, czy nie. Choć lepiej dla niego, żeby chciał... Zabiłem Tamahome! - Krzyknął znienacka, powodując u Soi nerwowy podskok. Oderwał wreszcie wzrok od kulającej mu się pod nogami głowy niegdysiejszego przeciwnika i skierował je ku jaśniejącym na niebie konstelacjom czterech bóstw. Wyrzucił jednocześnie ręce ku górze, jakby chciał złożyć dziękczynienie niebiosom za daną mu okazję. Choć przynajmniej jeden z bogów bez wątpienia z jego uczynku zadowolony nie był. - Słuchaj, świecie! - Wydzierał się w stronę gwiazd oszalały z radości wojownik. - Zabiłem, nareszcie zabiłem tego parszywego Tamahome!

Soi przestała go słuchać. Niechętnie spojrzała na leżący pod jej i Nakago stopami przypalony zezwłok, który już się - nie kopany - nie ruszał i zamyśliła się głęboko. Do tego aż doszło... A zaczynało się przecież tak niewinnie...

Niewinnie?!


End file.
